Problem: Complete the equation of the line through $(-8,-2)$ and $(-4,6)$. Use exact numbers. $y=$
Let's find the slope: $\begin{aligned} \text{Slope}&=\dfrac{6-(-2)}{-4-(-8)} \\\\ &=\dfrac{8}{4} \\\\ &=2 \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=2x+b$ for some $b$. Let's plug the point $({-4},{6})$ to find $b$ : $\begin{aligned} y&=2 x+b \\\\ {6}&=2({-4})+b \\\\ 6&=-8+b \\\\ 14&=b \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=2x +14$.